50. mäng
Kokkuvõte: Võimalikult lühike kokkuvõte põhisündmustest. Aktiivsed tegelased: NPCd + link, kelle nägu oli sessiooni sündmustes PC-dele näha. Mainitud tegelased: NPCd + link, kelle nägu näha ei olnud, kuid kelle nimi jooksis miskipärast läbi. Aktiivsed paigad: Paigad + link, kus tegelased sessiooni sündmustes viibisid. Mainitud paigad: Paigad + link, mida jutus mainiti, kuid kus parajasti kohal ei käidud. |} Mängijate tagasiside ja meenutused Muljed, kriitika ja debug sobib vahetult siia alla Kerge ülevaade (täidavad osalejad) Saadud varandus (täidavad osalejad) Kaotatud varandus (täidavad osalejad) Kogutud info (täidavad osalejad) - // Tooma ŠŠŠpoil logi // - Ettevalmistus * EQ ülevaatus (ruumala, mass, mis kaasas jne) * Disarm * Sunder * Trip * ENtangle * Concentration * Grapple sümboolselt listenid ette, et nad ei mõtleks, et tegu on ülekohtuga.. spiooni move silent sappa. Kamba asju on sobratud. Mürgitus on gaasilise olluse järgi, mida põletati, aga ärkamise ajaks on põlenud. TOHUTU JANU. * Kamba kinnijäämine koobastesse ? Otseselt pole keegi kinni jäänud, aga neile on lükatud väga suur doos mürki ning saboteeritud pöördemehhanismi FORT DC 25, et tulla teadvusele, pärast seda hakkab DC kõigil langema WILL DC 18, et saada mõistus käima pärast seda. Hakkab vähenema pärast teadvuse tulekut. selleks, et saada mehhanismile leida varupääse, vaja visata searchi (julla selle järgi, peab veeretama 16-20 on DC, et saada mehhanismile jälile enne, kui Elf tuleb tagasi, et saada varumehhanism käima. Noor poiss on liikunud ja sapitud Mis on ELFil looti, kui nad enne ringi sobravad: search DC /jullale DC 10+ visata, korratav * ELVEN CHAIN * Wand of Con + 1d4+1 (kellegi endurance) (21 charge'i järel) * rapier, mwk * dagger, mwk * oathbow, soulbound * longbow (varu) * 58 arrow, mwk * 4 quivers / (1 is empty) * blanket * elven golden clothes * 2x reverse arrows * Elven waybread 30 rations * Holy water x10 * Antitode, general x6 * Thunderstone x3 * Tanglefoot bag x3 * Alchemist's fire x5 * Acid x5 * Flaskbag * Backpack (of holding just a bit extra, +20 pound) * SCP * Flint & Steel * Sunrod x3 * Potion of cure light x3 * Potion of faith (elven) healing x6 * Potion of cure moderate x5 * Potion of jump (+10 1 minute) x1 * Potion of spider climb x2 * Oil of bless weapon x2 * Stiletto (dagger) * Knife * Extra sandals * Helmet * Rope, silk, 50 ft * 1st Aid kit (8 uses +2 skill) * Thieves tools, mwk * Glue (2 applications) * Fine Leather gloves (brown) * Medallion (female Elderion) * Sacred text of Malo * Explosive runes * Tiny hammer * Bag of coins (oldschool gold coins, 43) * Pouch (349 skl, 55 punast) * Wig - black curly short + self-hair-hiding cap * Marbles (6 kuulikest) * Box of letters & scrolls (4 sheets of white paper inside) * Holy symbol of Zermentakonakhal (gold) * 3 gold teeth * Tiny Round box of grease/wax * Scalpel * Herb pouch (unknown herbs, incense) * Box of fine sand * Braclet, bronze * Skull * Tiny totem * Dried seeds * 2 Bottles of elven wine * Toothpick * Ink * Pen * Empty vial * A handful of bolts and screws * Magic powder (strange/vision dust) * Bazuk/Elderion writing to a secret door leading outside the complex 2300 Neve 02 /DM diskreetselt veeretas, mis sai Smaukast pärast seda kui nad Angharist teele asusid ning osa teekonnast maa all tunnelis veetsid ning mis sai tormijumala Sathori preestri Halycon Woymmari poolt kaasa antud tormilinnust pärast seda kui Gaius Bieken Anghari suunas tormas. Tulemus – kõik läks hästi, linnud jäid alles grupi juurde/ Kui salk oli koopa kaitsvas rüpes uinunud õndsa teadmisega, et koobas neid öiste jahtipidavate olevuste teele sattumast kaitseb, tundis salgaga kaasa liikuv nooruk Paul-Attin Sibul rahutust. Jutud, mida tema vanaisa oli tema isale ning tema omakorda Paulile sellest koopast rääkinud, ei andnud rahu. Paul tahtis ka suur ja tugev olla ning lootes võluallika väele, tõusis asemelt ja läks sealt jooma. Ta jõi sealt nii ahnelt, et pidi peagi ka end kergendama minema. Viisaka noormehena läks ta läbi massiivse pöördukse õue kaljunuki peale ning kergendas end kuristiku suunas. Tulemusega rahul, läks Paul tagasi koopasse Pauli tegevust märkas aga üks teine silmapaar, mis Paulile viimase teadmata koopasse järgnes. Pöörduks ei takistanud võõrast rohkem, kui et ta pidi vaid oma järjekorra ära ootama enne kui sai sisse lipsata. Paul arvas küll, et kuulis midagi kahtlast, nagu oleks sein pärast teda veel edasi pööranud ning läks tagasi kontrollima. Pöördseina esisesse käiku astudes jäi heli järele ning ukse juurde astudes oli see õiges asendis. Paul, kedagi kahtlast kohtamata pöördus taas magamisaseme poole, kuid kohale ei jõudnudki. Esimeses ruumis tajus ta mingit liikumist selja taga ning järgmisel hetkel tabas juba mingi poolkõva asi teda tuhmi mütsatusega kuklasse ning Paul kaotas teadvuse. //< Elhandari kodusesse koopasse oli Pauli järel sisenenud Carlos Ensieg, keda Varjupüüdjate Ühingus tunti varjunime all Hall Orav. Ta oli kambale pärast seda sappa pandud, kui Balis Avarona oli teinud Punasele Rebasele Timotheusele üpriski bravuurikaid pakkumisi äri ajada ning avada alternatiivne ja kiirem kaubatee läbi Deimerlini lõunapoolsete maakondade, mis viiks otsemini Angharist Maloodosse. Kuigi Varjupüüdjad ei olnud niivõrd huvitatud ISE selle kaubatee avamisest, kuna see tähendanud jaburaid kulutusi, ning selliste kuludega saanuks juba pigem lubada teleportatsiooni kasutamist, hakkas neid sellegipoolest huvitama, kes see Balis Avarona ikkagi oli ning kas ta võiks Varjupüüdjatele olla tulus või kahjulik. Sestap pandigi talle omajagu karmide võtetega mees Carlos Ensieg sappa, kes siis neid jälitas vaikselt ning aegajalt edastas infot Angharisse, mida seiklejad tegid ning pani neid proovile, püüdes samaaegselt välja selgitada, kas nendele saaks vajadusel toetuda ning kuidas oleks neid võimalik vajadusel kahjutustada. Carlose sappa saatmise mõte oli ka Avarona seltskonna edasiliikumise aeglustamine. Varjupüüdjate kõrvu oli ulatunud jutt, et Anghari võimud plaanisid justnimelt sealsele maa-alale viia rohkelt töölisi ning relvastatud isikuid, et seal lähistel mindagi kaevandama hakata. Tahtmata Anghariga vastuollu minna oli Varjupüüdjatel ka kohe plaan valmis sealt isegi kasu lõigata ning saata piirkonda enda kaupmehi ning taodelda neile maksuvaba tegutsemist, et Anghari ettevõtmisi toetada ja varustada. Balis Avarona ning tema kaaskond näis olevat selleks sobiv võimalus, et sealsesse kaubandusse sisse imbuda, ilma, et peaks ise vaeva nägema tõrksate Bazukidega maade jagamises (kellega läbisaamine ei olnud ühingul kõige parem. Pärast Paul-Attini uimaseks koksamist hiilis Carlos koopas vaikselt ringi ning valmistas magajate juures ette väikse pronksist pannikese, puistas sinna erinevaid rahustava ja uinutava toimega taimi, tilgutas veel lisaks peale mõningaid ekstrakte ja õlisid ja segas segamini ning seejärel pani liivakella 15 minutiks jooksma ning jälgis rahulikult magajaid, et nood ei ärkaks, valmis vajadusel ühte tugevatoimelist ekstrakti neile nina alla tilgutama. Kui veerand tundi oli möödas ning segu pannil imbunud ja ligunenud, valas ta sinna juurde veel väikse koguse vett ning asetas panni alla väikese õlilambi, mis seda sodi kuumutama hakkas ning kust peagi hakkasid eralduma uimastavad aurud. Tal oli umbes pool tundi aega rahulikult ringi vaadata ning tutvuda sealsete süsteemidega, enne kui uimastavad aurud hakkasid sedavõrd palju ruumis ringi levima, et oli tarvis vastumürki võtta. Sellest ajast piisas, et tuhnida läbi seltskonna varustus ja leida ülesse süsteemid, mis kontrollisid koopasse sissepääsu. Vastumürgi mõju all jõudis Carlos ka saboteerida pöördust kontrollivad süsteemid ning panna sinna juurde „isetoimiv ajaline mehhanism“ mis võimaldas tal jäljed peita ning koopast välja saada enne kui uks täielikult rikki läks. Umbes samal ajal sai panni pealt otsa ka vesi ning sellega koos kergeminilenduvad uimastavad ained ning selle asemel hakkasid taimed ja õlid pannil kärssama ning asemele tulid tugevamatoimelisemad uimastajad, tagamaks kuni paaripäevase rahuliku teadvusetuse. 03 Carlos oli koopa juurde laagrisse jäänud, et suhelda Anghariga, kuni Balise grupp oli teadvusetu, jäi koopa välimisse ossa laagrisse ning kohtas oma üllatuseks ühte Šanti valvuritest, kes oli wyverni tiivul tulnud piirkonda ilmunud signaali kontrollima, mis tekkis pärast seda, kui Elhandar oli märgatava osa oma mälust ja võimetest tagasi saanud. Elhandari mälukaotus oli teadlikult esile kutsutud ning selle üks eesmärkidest oli varjata teda nii puhastverd Elderionide, aga ka segatud Elderioni verega Šantdrownoken isikute tajumise eest, kuni aeg küps ning tema saatus ta ise üles otsib. Elhandari mälu taastumise käivitas kokkupuude kastiga, mille neile andis päästetud vanamees põlenud maja juurest. Samal hetkel olid aga tunnetanud tema ilmumist nende vaatevälja ka Šanti valvurid, kes saatsid peagi välja paar wyverni ratsanikku asja uurima. Ühte neist Carlos kohtaski. Carlos oli tõmmut haldjat nähes samavõrd üllatunud, kui too oli Carlost nähes. Kumbki oli ettevaatlik ja valvas teise suhtes, kuna sellises vaenulikus keskkonnas üksikut hästivarustatud liikujat kohates võis arvata, et tegu polnud mõne tavalise ränduriga. Teineteist pilguga hinnates üritasid nad teineteisega kontakti saada, et teada, mida oli kummalgi sealkandis asja ning leides ühise keele Bijekeni näol said luurajad peagi aru, et sellest juhuslikust kohtumisest võinuks ka kahepoolset tulu tõusta. Šanti valvur soovis elusalt kinni püüda elderioni, kuid inimesed teda ei huvitanud ning talle tegi ainult headmeelt, et sai Elhandariga koos olevatest inimestest ja nende võimetest aegsasti teada ning et viimased olid tugevate uinutite mõju all. See võimaldas asuda varitsust korraldama ning ka kokku ja õigesse kohta saada kahuriliha, kes musta töö ära teeks. Samal ajal jõudis järjekordne postituvi uute teadetega Angharisse, kust saadeti teele uusi Varjupüüdjaid ning uued korraldused. Sama info, mis jõudis Carloselt Angharisse, hakkas aga liikuma ka Porotski suunas, kuna Varjupüüdjate seas olid mõned Porotski huve teenivad topeltkuulajad. >// 04 (Hiline pärastlõuna) Xorton ärkas pärast pikka und koopas. Esiti ei taibanud ta suurt midagi kus ta on, kes ta on või miks ta on, peale esimese aistingu, et kõrvetav janu oli nagu oleks ta mürki sisse võtnud. Järgmiseks hakkas ta tundma ülimat loidust ja juhmust ja valutavaid luid nagu ta oleks väga pikalt liikumatult lebanud. Xorton haaras kiirelt tervendava allika vett ning jõi seda ahnelt ning kui see talle pisut kosutust tõi pani tähele kahtlaseid märke ümberringi. Paul-Attin oli oma magamisasemelt kadunud, teised kaaslased nägid nagu talveunes või osad koguni veidike surnud välja, peale pika naissõdalase Gertrudi, kelle jume oli normaalne ja rind kerkis ja langes hingamise taktis. Ruumi keskel märkas Xorton mingit võõrast pronksist pannikest, mille all oli kustunud õlilambike ning peal oli kohev kuiv tuhk ja kõrbenud õli jäägid. Xortonile tundus, et mängus oli kellegi karvane pahatahtlik käsi, mis oli neid mürgitada üritanud, kuid ei mõistnud, miks siis ei olnud neid pussitatud une pealt. Elhandari ta kahtlustada ei söandanud, sest too nägi samamoodi kannataja moodi välja. Gertrud virgus ning Xorton asus koos temaga kähku tegutsema, et asja parandada ning mürgitusest päästa, keda sai. Koopas ringi liikudes leidis Xorton Paul-Attini lebamas eestpoolt sissekäigule lähemalt ning tundis ka, et õhk oli seal puhtam ja värskem. Tervendava toimega allika juures, loodusliku ilmega koopa osas tundus õhk kõige puhtam ning allikast joogi teistele toomine aitas neil mürgitust leevendada. Kes algul surnud näisid olid siiski elus, kuigi väljalülitatud olekus. Kõik viidi järjest umbsemast ruumist ära allikale lähemale ning kaheksa tunniga suudeti viimne kui üks teadvusele tuua. Esiti taastus mürgitatutel hingamine, pulss ja kehatemperatuur, seejärel hakkas ka teadvus tasahaaval tagasi tulema. 05 (pärast südaööd, varastel öötundidel) Tsunsun, kui ta ka lõpuks täielikult teadvusele oli tulnud ning asjade seisust sotti saanud, küsis imestunult, miks ei ole neid veel värske õhu kätte viidud, mida Xorton pareeris tõsiasjaga, et väljapääs, olles erakordselt kitsas, oleks pea võimatuks teinud koos uimase tüübiga selle ohutu läbimise ning lisaks sellele näis allika lähedus mõjuvat positiivselt. Xorton aga ei teadnud sel hetkel veel, et väljapääsu oli saboteeritud ning ta ei olekski sealt läbi saanud. Ukse juurde minnes avastas ta, et pöörduv suurkivi oli valepidi – õnarus oli teisel pool ning lisaks sellele ei hakanud see ka kangi mõjul tööle. Probleemi lahendamiseks tulid appi ka Elhandar, kes teadis kust midagi otsida ning Tsunsun, kelle tähelepanu oli märksa teravam elderioni osalt veel nüristunud meelest. Üheskoos leiti seina sisse peidetud paneelide kontuurid, kraabiti vahelt täitematerjal ning jõuti jälile nii õpetusele kui ka mehhanismidele enestele ning vaadati, et seal olid paar olulist peenemat kontroll mehhanismi aga ka robustne jõu ülekandeks vajalik kett (ilmselt happe abil) katki tehtud ning ühelt poolt varjatud hammasratastelt maha jooksnud ning parandamiseks ei olnud neil vahendeid. Ka selle vastu leiti rohtu ning juhendi abiga otsiti välja vastav sõlmpunkt ülekandesüsteemides, mis hoidis pöördust kinni ning pöörduksest endast tulid välja seni varjatult olnud raudkangid, mida sai kasutada käepidemetena, et oma lihasjõu abil ust tasakesi edasi pöörata. Esimesena läks uksest läbi Tsunsun, et veenduda avatud koopa osa ohutuses, temale pidi järele tulema Mauza. Enne veel kui Mauza oli välja pääsenud, avastas Tsunsun, et vahepeal olid koopasse liikunud väike goblin, kaks ja keegi tundmatu veel. Hiiglased, nagu välja hiljem näis, olid laps ja nooruk, goblin tundus olevat hiiglaste teener või ori ning valmistus midagi koopasse tehtud lõkke peal suures katlas keetma. Tsunsuni ilmumine tekitas ärevust, suurem hiiglane andis kehakeelega signaale et „kui lähemale tuled, siis lömastan su (või kui ei, siis vähemalt püüan seda teha)“. Tsunsun olles alles vintsutustest tülpinud, ei tahtnud ka üksi riidu kiskuda ja end ohustada ja püsis tähelepanelikult aupaklikus kauguses ning üritas hiiglasi lepitus-kingiks pakutava isikliku toidupalakesega rahustada. Asi olekski ehk läbi läinud ent samal ajal ilmus pöörduksest kooparuumi hambuni relvastatud (heade kavatsustem ent) vägivaldse ja ohtliku välimusega Mauza ning endast andis märku ka varjatud tundmatu isik, kes tegi mingi triki, et hiiglaste juures mattus kõik ebaloomulikku pimedusse ning väike goblin sai noole rindu ja kiunatas korra, enne kui ära vajus. Hiiglasi ajas see marru. Lisaks sellele saabus koopasse kolmas täisealine nais-hiiglane (ilmselt esimese kahe ema), kes nähes tülitajaid muutus väga tigedaks ja agressiivseks. Tsunsun soovis konflikti leevendada ning püüdis koos Mauzaga sealt välja lipsata ja seega tõmmata tähelepanu eemale, et veel oli käigust tulemas inimesi. Hiiglased ei olnud eriti taibukad ning ei läinud ka uurima miks koopa taganurgast juba kaks inimest välja olid karanud. Noorematel käskis vanem varju hoida ning ise ründas Tsunsuni, kes oli just pääsemas koopast ja tema haardest välja ning tõstis ta oma pikkade jämedate kätega õlgadest õhku ning tassis koopast välja. Tsunsuni siplemisest palju muud kasu ei olnud, kui et haare läks tugevamaks. Kaljuserval naishiid korra seisatas, kõhkles ning seejärel viskas Tsunsuni minema, viimase õnneks mitte järsakust alla kuristikku vaid „kõigest“ mööda laugemat laskumist eemale, mille peale oleks võinud kergesti sandiks jääda või õnnetult maandudes ikkagi otsad anda. Mauza tormas edasi kaaslase juurde, veendumaks, kuidas viimasel lood olid. Põrutus oli hinge küll kinni löönud, kuid luud olid terved ning peagi suutis Tsunsun uuesti püsti seista ja tasahaaval rumalavõitu hiiglase-naise peale vihaseks saada, kes neid koopasuu juures jälgis. Samal ajal tulid teised tasahaaval läbi ukse, kuid püsisid ukse juures (mis hiiglaste arust oli umbkäik), kuni kõik olid läbi pääsenud. Samal ajal, kui Tsunsun ja Mauza väljas möllasid oli Elhandarilegi meenunud, et koobast kasutasid aegajalt hiiglased ja teisedki robustsed või vaenuliku loomuga mägede asukad ning läks kolmandana läbi, et omalt poolt olukorraga tutvuda. Taibates, et koopas tõepoolest peatuti ning et Tsunsun ja Mauza olid juba konfliktis ent koopast väljas, otsustas ta vaikselt ootama jääda, et ülejäänud vastu võtta ohutult. Kui kõik läbi olid tulnud, olid ka väljasolijad tagasi koopasuu juurde tulnud, et vajadusel sekkuda. Elhandari ja Xortoni juhatamisel aeti hiiglased aga segadusse, segadust kasutati välja liikumiseks, kui sekkusid ka Tsunsun ja Mauza ning hiiglane arutu ründamise asemel oli valmis igaühele lajatama, kes nooremaid oleks puutunud kuid ei asunud ka otsustavalt ühte või teist poolt tümitama. Nii pääses kogu seltskond edasiste suuremate vigastusteta välja ning eemaldus kärmelt koopast. Tagasivaates nähti veel, et oldi üle noatera pääsetud, kuna parasjagu oli veel neljaski hiiglane saabunud, kes nägi eelmistest veel ohtlikum välja (pereisa ilmselt). Pärast paaritunnist öist liikumist ning sobiva laagripaiga otsimist tehti vastu hommikut peatus ja magati pärastlõunani, et siis taas edasi liikuda, kuni õhtul jõuti Nelno nimelisse väiksesse kummalisse linna, mis oli väidetavalt viimane koht, kus austati Mathot nii nagu ta „enne Zermentakonakhali oli olnud“. Linnas olid kaks ebasurnut, keda seal austati – üks neist juhtis linna, teine nautis „elu“. Linna juht kandis krooni, mis andis talle eelmiste valitsejate tarkused ja teadmised lisaks enda omadele ning mida ei tohtivat kanda ükski elav. Linnapea oli sõbralik ja külalislahke ning ei soovinud kellelegi halba ning taunis „moodsat nekromantide suhtumist“ ebasurnuisse puutuva osas. Valitseja aeg võimul pidi kestma seni, kuni mõni külaelanikest hinge heidab, mille peale pidi kroon värskelt surnule edasi minema, kes siis tõuseks ööpäeva jooksul surnust ülesse ning võtaks valitsemise üle kuni järgmise külaelaniku surmani. Pärast krooni ja võimu loovutamist oli aga aega veel pisut „elu“ nautida, veini juua, kunstiga tegeleda või mis soovid iganes olid ning ühtlasi maiste asjadega lõpparve teha, et saaks rahus teispoolsusesse minna. See teine surmajärgne etapp enne lõplikku lahkumist pidi aga kestma seni, kuni järgmise valitseja kord oli kroon loovutada, mil „elu nautija“ pidi ööpäeva jooksul lõplikult lahkuma. Nelno elanikud pidasid seda suureks õnnistuseks ja veel suuremaks vastutuseks, et nad said maist elu sel moel pikendada ning austasid hardalt nii surnuid kui ka „surevaid“. Kui keegi nende seast tahtnuks seda staatust kuritarvitada, oleks Matho nende hinge koheselt saatnud igavesse piina (vähemalt nii räägiti), mistõttu ei olnud keegi seda ka kuritarvitanud. Elava isiku pähe asetades pidi krooni mõju olema aga laastav – ajades pähe panija hullumeelseks kurjaks geeniuseks. Varemalt koopast tulles oli jutt läinud sellele, millega Elhandar varem tegeles ning tuli välja, et ta oli spetsialiseerunud ebasurnute vastu võitlemisele ning oli nende vastu veel rohkem, kui Xorton ja Balis kahepeale kokku ning arvas et kõik ebasurnud tuleks võimaluse korral hävitada. Al-Khazami veteranid jätsid seepeale diskreetselt enda teada oma saarel olnud kohtumise lich Claviusega ning et Maloodos käimise üks eesmärk oligi toimetada tolle healoomuline hingekapsel Malo preestrite valdusesse ning loota, et teda ei ole vahepeal sidunud kurjad ebasurnud. Elhandari jutt, et ta oli omal ajal spetsialiseerunud ebasurnute hävitamisele, tundus aga luiskamise või tõe varjamisena, kuna ta kandis vaid torkerelvi ja vibusid ning tahtis ära käia Nelnos, kus lootis hävitamise asemel saada ebasurnuga rahumeelselt kontakti, mis pidi ühtlasi olema „üheks võtmeks tema mälu ja võimete täielikuks taastumiseks“. Teisi grupi liikmeid ei vaimustanud järjekordse ebasurnuga kohtumine, kuid otsustati siiski see samm ära teha – ehk saanuks nad möödaminnes midagi kasulikku teada või ise olulist infot edastada või potentsiaalseid liitlasi leida. Käik Nelno valitseja juurde näitas, et uuemate kuumemate trendidega ebasurnute ja Zermentakonakhali jüngrite seas ei oldud praktiliselt üldse kursis, kuna elati ettevaatlikult ja vaoshoitult, kuid kohaliku ajaloo osas oldi jällegi väheke rohkem teadlikud. Valitseja teadis ka Kedinos Venseijevi nime, oli kuulnud Zermuli koolkonnast ja ohvrinugadest, kuigi oli pisut üllatunud kuuldes et väiksemaid nuge oli koguni neli tükki. Üheainsa Danojevitši nime kuulmise peale valitseja mõtles pisut ning siis meenus tal, et kunagi tegutsenud keegi vana Danoev ning et temal olnud õpilased, kelle elujõudu vana Danoev oma elu pikendamiseks endale tõmbas. Noid õpilasi Nelno linnapea teadiski olevat „Danojevitšid“. Vesteldi veel mõnda aega, linnapea pakkus neile lahkelt süüa ja juua ning isegi peavarju ööseks, ent sellest rändurid keeldusid ning asusid veel enne südaööd teele, et leida laagripaik linnast väljas ja ebasurnuist eemal. 06. Pärast südaööd oli Nelnost 6 miili lääne maanteest lõuna pool leitud sobilik ööbimispaik, laager seal püsti pandud ning öised valved ära jaotatud. Kui paar tundi oldi juba paigal oldud ja magatud ning Elhandar oli oma Elderioni meditatsioonist väljunud ja käes Xortoni valvekord, istusid nad mõtlikult lõkke ääres kui korraga kuulsid Xortoni teravad kõrvad mingit kahinat lähedalolevast põõsastikust, mis kõlas nagu keegi oleks end seal sisse seadnud. Ta andis vaikse käeliigutusega Elhandarile märku ning tõusis nagu muuseas püsti, et laagrist pisut kõrvale astuda ja pisikese tiiru teha. Tema kurvastuseks oli tuule suund sobimatu ning tal ei õnnestunud haistmisega öiseid külalisi tuvastada. Ta kõndis 90-kraadise nurga all sellest suunast, kus kuuli põõsast liikumist, kuni oli valgussõõrist täitsa väljas ning hakkas siis ringiga hiilima tagasi. Elhandar ajas end ka püsti ning kõndis krõbinast vastassuunda pimedusse luurama. Magajaid ei äratanud keegi. Xorton oli ringiga jõudnud põõsasolijaid luurama-haistma ning juba kindlaks teinud neli humanoidi (kellel kindlasti kõigil polnud inimese lõhn), kui astus ise millegi otsa, mis prõksatas ning mida luurajad kuulsid ning pöördusid heli poole. Xorton seisatas ja tõmbas madalale ning ronis isegi ühe põõsa alla. Neli luurajat vahtisid ringi ning kaks sammusid ettevaatlikult Xortoni suunas, kuid ilmselgelt ei näinud teda põõsa varjust. Sellegipoolest lasid kaks tagumist luurajat nooled lendu millest üks läks Xortonist väga lähedalt mööda, teine aga koguni tabas teda ning Xorton tundis hetkega mürgi kõrvetust, mis ajas ta ähmi täis ja Xorton hakkas sahmima ning reetis end. Kaks hiilijat hüppasid lähemale ja heitsid mingid esemed käest tema suunas. Tegu oli kokkulapatud võrkudega millest üks läks ohutult mööda, teine takerdus põõsa okstesse ning Xorton jäi vabaks. Hiilijad tormasid paljastatud mõõkadega edasi ning käsiambudega varitsejad lasid uued nooled lendu. Xorton sai veel ühe mürgitatud tabamuse, ning tundis kuidas see hakkas teda pärssima ning asus loitsima jälgides samas tähelepanelikult ründajaid ning põigeldes nende lühikeste mõõkade eest. Rohkem tabamusi Xorton ei saanud ning hetk hiljem ründajate hämminguks neelas maapind tema. Rohkem Xorton otseselt ei näinud ega kuulnud, mis üleval toimus, kuid sai ohutus kohas järele mõelda, mis toimus ning mis ta edasi teeb. Esiti otsustas ta kaudselt pisut infot koguda, mis toimus ning tegi veel mõned loitsud, mis ta taju avardasid ja andsid talle infot elusolendite ja maagia liikumise kohta. Ta sai aru et kohe, kui ta oli kadunud läks maapinnal sagimiseks ning luurajaid oli olnud palju rohkem, kui tema näinud oli. .... Mauza kükitas suure maantee ääres metsasema teelõigu peal põõsastes. Eelmalt kostis kapjade klõbinat, hobuste puristamist ja vankrirataste mööda kivisillutist veeremisest tekkivat naginat. Eelmalt lähenes karavan, kus peal pidi olema hõbeda ja kullalaadung. Mauza tõmbas vaikselt mõõga vöölt ning andis kaaslastele märku vaiksemalt olla ja pisut veel oodata. Karavan jõudis nendega kohakuti ning Mauza märguadne peale sööstsid mehed põõsastest välja karavanile peale ning lasti palgid teele kukkuda. Mauza proovis isegi püsti karata, kuid miski kammitses ta jalgu ja ta ei saanud püsti ning keegi tõmbas ka käed samal hetkel selja taha. Mauza hakkas rabelema, tõmba käed uuesti lahti ning ei saanud veel hästi aru kes see tegi seda kui äkki... terav odaots puutus talle vastu kõri ja selle lisaks olid tema suunas 4 teravat oda suunatud ja kumbagi kätt suruti vastu maad. Teda tabas mitu täpset lööki vastu pead, mis pidanuks ta oimetuks lööma, et Mauza hoopis ärkas lõplikult unest ja taipas, et keegi oli nende laagrisse tunginud ja neid kinni siduma hakanud. Ta röögatas äkilise vihaga, et teisi äratada ning kummagi käega haaras rinnust nendelt, kes teda kinni tõmmata proovisid ja proovis neid peadpidi omavahel kokku lüüa põigeldes samal ajal odade eest, mis teda torgata püüdsid. Löögid tabasid seda kohta, kus hetk tagasi olid olnud Mauza kõri ja nägu ning ühe püüdis oma kehaga kinni üks käte kängitsejatest. Mauza oli vaba ning nägi goblinoidseid lõustu endale vastu vahtimas. Tema karjatus oli äratanud ka Tsunsuni, kes oli juba kinni seotud ja kott pähe tõmmatud, kes sellest hoolimata püüdis end vabastada. Mauzalt ja Tsunsunilt olid kummaltki ka suuremad relvad ära korjatud, ainult veel peidetud pistodad olid alles, mida nad siis ka haarata püüdsid, et jalgadelt ja Tsunsun kätelt köidikuid läbi lõigata püüdsid. Osad Mauza piirajad tormasid Tsunsuni juurde, et ta päris vabaks ei saaks ning mõned tegevuseta ründajad läksid lisaks. Tsunsun keskendus, nagu ta oma relva luues oli keskendunud, ning tõmbas jõudu tema sees pulbitsevast toorest maagilisest jõust ning olles veel kaetud nägemisega, käis temast läbi valgussähvatus ja ta hakkas tajuma ümberkaudseid hingi. Samal ajal ajas ka Mauza end püsti ning ründajad tõmbusid kummastki aupaklikumasse kaugusesse, kust püüdsid neid odadega torgata ja ise hoiduda vasturünnakust. Võitluse käigus oli tunda vastaste võimekust – relvad olid neil mürgiga kaetud, mis halvas lihaseid ning lisaks püüti Tsunsuni ja Mauzat võrkudega pikali maha saada, mitte ainult tuimalt tappa. Kui Mauza ja Tsunsun aga ei tahtnud alla anda ning neid ei õnnestunud ka jõuga maha saada, läksid odameeste torked ohtlikumaks ning pimedusest hakkasid paar täpset vibukütti neid nooltega laskma mis olid samuti mürgitatud. Ühes vibulaskjas tunnetas Tsunsun jõulist kurja hinge ning vabastas end kammitsaist ning sööstis selle poole, kuid õnnetuseks tabas teda odalöök selga, mis läbistas tema südame ning Tsunsun varises maha. Mauza oli just samal hetkel end piirajatesõõrist välja murdnud ning sööstis oma relva poole, mida ta oli märganud, kui teda tabas suur lillakalt kumav nool, mis ta paralüseeris. Kolm odameest astusid rutakalt ligi, kaks haarasid Mauzalt kahelt poolt kinni ning kolmas tõmbas pistodaga Mauzal kõri läbi. ... Miski hakkas Xortoni vaadet häirima. Ta tundis arvukalt loomi ja humanoide ning mõningaid maagilisi aurasid ning adus et asjad olid jamad maapinnal, et laagrit rünnati suurte jõududega, liiga suurtega, et nendega võitlusesse asuda. Olukord tundus kuidagi lootusetu ning parim millele ta hetkel loota sai, oli oodata ja vaadata, et pärast asuda vastutegevusele või vähemalt kildudet kokku panna mis oli toimunud. Ta tundis, et ka seda kohta, kus ta oli peeti silmas. Kümme minutit hiljem oli kui Xorton sai pinnale tulla, oli kogu möll juba läbi. Laagripaiga kiirel vaatamisel leidis ta eest võitluse käigus segipaisatud laagripaiga ning mitu kogu maapinnal lebamas. Maas vedelesid omaenda vereloigus surnukstorgatud Tsunsun ning Mauza, kes oli läbilõigatud kõriga imekombel elus ning veelgi imelisemal kombel oli tal kõrihaav kinni seotud ning tema ise vaevu elus. Xorton taibates, et Mauza on veel päästetav, ravis teda kiirelt maagia abil ning viimane tuli teadvusele ja ajas end püstigi. Edasi ringi vaadates leidsid nad veel maaslamavad ning praktiliselt puutumata Machio ja Paul-Attini, kes olid ainult uimaseks koksatud ja kõvasti kinni seotud. Jäljetult olid kadunud Elhandar ning Gertrud. Elhandarist polnud järel isegi tema asju, Gertrudi asjadest olid maha pillutud tema reisikiri ja veel mingit reisipahna. Lahinguplatsi lähedalt leidsid nad veel puu küljest jalgupidi ülestõmmatud Hobgoblini kes neid nähes siplema ja kartma hakkas. Temaga oli kaasas mingi kiiruga kritseldatud kirjake mis väitis, et viimane oligi see, kes nende kaaslase südame läbi torkas ning selle eest oli vabandatud ja „süüdlane“ nende valdusse jäetud „õiglaseks kohtumõistmiseks“. Xorton keelas ruttu tollele midagi halba tegemast. Ärkvele turgutatud Machio sai kiiruga asjadega kurssi viidud ning tal meenus, et Al-Khazami saarel Claviust (vanem) kohates, oli too neile teele kaasa andnud ka ühe skeptri, mis väidetavalt pidi suutma ühe korra kedagi surnust tagasi ellu tuua. Skepter suudeti leida ning Machio võttis selle enda kätte ning hakkas Tsunsuni hinge tagasi kutsuma. Kui Machio oli skeptri väega ühendusse astunud voolasid tema pähe järsku teadmised, kuidas viia läbi loitsimist ja rituaali sõbra tagasitoomiseks. Toiming võttis pikalt aega – pärast esimest veerandtundi taastas selle vägi Tsunsuni keha, kuid hinge tagasitoomise osas tundis Machio, et oli mingi takistus ees ning see vajas rohkem aega ning ta jätkas rituaaliga ja loitsimisega Järelkaja Xorton ei saanud välja kuna miski hoidis teda seal kinni – mingi mõju surus tema kui kõige kõvema casteri vägivaldsed kalduvused, tema julguse ja tema tahte võidelda alla, ülim ettevaatlikus tundus talle hea mõte/. (Tegelikult oli mängutehniline bläkk) Hobgoblin Muk-bur, kes kambaga kaasa pandi, on tegelikkuses hoopiski üks Šanti järve valvurite ustav liige. Ta on polymorphitud hobgobliniks, kuigi tegelikkuses on tegu kõrgetasemelise spiooni vargaga (level 7, nüüd leveluppis lvl 8 peale). Tema missioon on leida kamba seos, miks nad olid Elhandariga koos, kas äkki on seoseid seal olemas iidsete druiididega ning kuna Xorton end ära peitis, siis ei saanud teda cappida ning on vaja kamba kohta rohkem uurida. Elhandarilt saadakse teada ka, et amulett Xortonil on märkimisväärne ning otsimist palutakse jätkata. Hoolega läbi mõelda, kuidas sellist asja saab üldse lubada, Linnas kuhu minnakse, peetakse orje, nende seas ka hobgoblineid ja beshibe. Niimoodi saab meie hobgoblin Muk Bur infot ohutult sisse smugeldada. Ei taha minna sinna linna ise väga... (sest „arvab“, et teda orjaks müüakse) Kui Tsunsun kohe tagasi ei tule, siis varastatakse ta keha ära ehk siis kui ta viivitab oma naasmisega täiskuuni, tuleb ta tagasi incorporealina. Surpress smell & wind kui olla varitsuses 5+con mod roundi peab paigal olema. Concentration Need 5 ranks And DC 19 to begin. Sinna külla jõudes näevad pruun-drow seltskonda, 3 wyverniga 6 tüüpi kes laiavad ja terroriseerivad ning toovad sõnumit ja kinnipüütud tegelast, kes oli selle kandiga seotud aga järve ääres kasutas maagiat ja ohustas sellega järve rahu. Lausailniast lõunasse vee peale Lauzin-illn-waar Kadunud Laoumiwari linna otsijate party. Level 14 tegelased See-kes-kakleb deemoniga: Monk 4 Fight 4 Sorc 6 Kamba liider: Pala 7 Cle 7 Seltskonna kaupmees-diplomaat Bard 9 Rog 5 Aldemir Eredin (diplomaat) Nende tegutsemine ei oma praegu suurt tähtsust ja on rohkem taustal „nähtav“. Kui PCd neid atahavad lähemalt uurida, siis on tegu pigem sõbralike isikutega, kes omal questil. Hiljem ilmuvad veel aegajalt. (Heliothernide järglased siin piirkonnas, kuuluvad vana korra inimeste sekka ja ei ole sisserännanute järglased) Lindorias tegutsevad ka orjakauplejad – goblinid ja muud orjad. Truud Bazuki võimuesindajale, kuna see lubab neil vabalt tegutseda (kinni makstud) Lindorias peatuvad kolm salka – low lev undeadi jahtijad, „Lauzinilwaari päästjate“ esindajad ja selleks ajaks ka Varjupüüdjate maakuulajad. Kategooria:Log